


They both agreed to hate the trainee

by The_Rose



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: But it's absolutely not used, But it's awkward for both of them, Especially Maïev, F/M, It'll become better with my next fics, It's a first try, Khadgar is done with them, Not as shippy as it could, The summary just give a little of context for the place, it's stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Rose/pseuds/The_Rose
Summary: The fight against Kil'jaeden in the Tomb of Sargeras didn't end well. The heroes and Velen are now stuck on ARgus and it's up to the Army of Legionfall to get there and save them.But on their way, as they think it couldn't be worse, Khadgar learn that one tent is missing, meaning that Illidan and Maïev have to share the last one.





	They both agreed to hate the trainee

Khadgar looked at the trainee in front of him, slowly putting a hand on his mouth.

“Please, tell me you’re joking”, he asked.

“I’m sorry, sir. We don’t know where it went wrong but there’s one missing.”

The mage sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose before looking at the sky while asking the Light to give him the strength to talk to those two. It wasn’t going to be easy and time was running out but he knew that with determination he could arrange the situation before someone’s death.

He crossed the camp until he finally met them, Illidan and Maïev. For a moment, Khadgar really thought they would, maybe not become friends, but at least become neutral about each other. And it was the case on Azeroth, but since they started to travel to Argus to save the heroes and Velen stuck there, they were becoming unbearable. On Azeroth, if they wanted, they could have avoided each other but now, it wasn’t a possibility. The mage sighed louder and hoped for the best.

“Maïev, Illidan, I have to talk to you.”

He immediately felt a hundreds eyes looking at him and he started to regret his decision to talk to them when the Illidari and the Wardens where there. But if he wanted to settle everything before the night, he got no choice.

“What is it Khadgar?”, Maïev asked.

“Well…As you know, we’re going to spend the night here and the trainees of the Kirin Tor were in charge of our packaging.”

“Why do I feel like I won’t like what you’re going to say?”, interrupted Illidan.

“Well…One tent is missing and it’s was one of yours. We don’t know whether it’s yours or Maïev but the result is the same, we only have one tent for both of you.”

“Tell me you’re kidding Khadgar…”, whispered Maïev. “You won’t force me to share my tent with him?”

“We don’t have the choice, I’m sorry. Any other tent is full, and I’m sorry but I won’t let anyone sleep outside a tent because we are in the middle of space and we can all feel the dead cold.”

“I’m pretty sure it won’t be a problem”, Maïev tried. “We can use magic to stay warm and not die, isn’t it what we’re doing right now?”

“Everyone will be sleeping and we already enchanted the tents to keep the warm. Sleeping outside one would just be dumb. And we can’t afford to lose one of you before we get to Argus.”

“You are really going to forced me to sleep with her?”, said Illidan, finally understanding the situation as his brain refused to accept Khadgar’s words while Maïev was coughing after almost choking on her breath at his phrasing. “I already been imprisoned with her for ten thousand years, it was enough!”

Ultimately, Maïev succeeded to regain her composure and took the best decision she could think of.

“You know what, I give the tent to Illidan, after all, isn’t he our big saviour? You don’t need me.”, she said before calling out Sira. “Sira, I entrust you with the Wardens. Good luck in our mission but please, don’t cry too much for me.”

Sira yelled a “what?!” while Maïev was already getting her cloak and helm off, muttering “Death before dishonour”. She was stopped by Khadgar hitting the ground with Atiesh, arcane’s sparks widespread everywhere.

“I don’t want anyone to die here!”, he shouted. “So, it’s going to be easy. Or you accept like two fucking adults to share a tent for a night…Or I transform you both into sheeps and lock you in this tent. You choose.”

Maïev slowly put her things back on her. She knew it wasn’t a good idea to anger a mage and to be honest, she would prefer share a tent with anyone, Illidan included, than being transformed into some kind of mindless animal. And after all, the tent should be big enough to not have to make any contact, she was going to survive that.

Illidan, on the other side, was wondering why he wasn’t with the heroes when they fought Kil’jaeden. If he was with them, not only the demon would be dead, but they wouldn’t be stuck on that planet. Or at least, he would have already been on Argus and not in this situation. He tried to find a way out, but it was clear that Khadgar wasn’t going to let go of that tent thing so the best would be to just accept the fact that he was going to share it with Maïev. And after all, they already passed ten thousands of years together, one more night wouldn’t be that bad.

In the end, they all sighed.

Khadgar left, rubbing his face but still happy that a “compromise” was made. On his way back, he wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to propose his first idea: Giving his own tent to one of them and take his crow form and sleep in someone else tent. But after thinking a few seconds about that, he quickly gave up on that because he didn’t wanted to lose his little comfort. And it wasn’t his fault if a tent was forgotten. Anyway, the situation was settled and it was useless to think about it anymore.

A little hour passed and soon, everyone was heading in their tent for the night. Khadgar still made an announcement to explain that the mages keeping them from dying from the cold of space needed to rest and that every tent was enchanted to keep an acceptable warm for the night. Thus, he didn’t wanted anyone to get out of their tent before the morning bell, meaning that they would be safe.

Illidan and Maïev were in front of the tent they were forced to share and they both took a deep breath. They didn’t wanted to do it but before they could complain again, they saw Khadgar from the corner of their eyes, watching them, waiting while hitting the ground with Atiesh, showing his impatience. Maïev took a deeper breath, absolutely not ready for that.

“I take the right side”, she said.

“You realize that once we’ll be laying, I’ll be on the right side?”, said Illidan, pointing the incoherence.

“Shut up and get in. Khadgar is approaching and I don’t want to be stuck with you as a sheep. It’s worse enough like that.”

They bent to enter, as it wasn’t high enough to get them standing up, and Maïev let a sigh of relief seeing that, indeed, they were enough place for them to not touch each other. Then she turn to look at him and realized that he was bigger than an average Night Elf with his wings, and horns and just in general. She just sighed, thinking of the different ways to find the trainee responsible of the mistake and, eventually kill him. Or at least, scaring him for life.

Meanwhile, Illidan dropped himself on the floor without a care. His objective was to fall asleep the fastest he could so he wouldn’t have to support Maïev for too long and the morning would be there quickly. While Maïev was following his idea, he took his favourite sleeping position, on his side, an arm under his head and one of his wings spread on the floor while the other was covering him like a blanket. He adjusted a little his position and when it felt good, he smiled and waited to fall asleep.

“Can you move that wing? It’s annoying”, Maïev said, a little angry while trying to pushed the wing invading her personal space.

“I can’t.”, he simply responded.

“Don’t make me laugh, move that wing!”, she ordered.

“Listen, I can’t sleep on my back or I will hurt my wings and won’t be able to use them tomorrow.”, he started to explain. “I can’t sleep on my stomach because my horns get in the way and sleeping with only the head on the side give me pinched nerve. I can only sleep on the side but with a wing spread so I won’t hurt it. And I have to turn my back on you or my wing would rip the tent. Deal with it.”

“Alright but try to keep it near you.”, she grumbled, putting herself as far away from Illidan she could. “I already don’t have too much space for myself.”

They didn’t add anything and they ended sleeping.

\---

A few hours later, Maïev started to regain her consciousness. She was feeling great and also really comfortable. Before she fell asleep, she could felt that the enchantment was only keeping them from dying, otherwise, it was really cold. But right now, she could feel a nice warm around her and her first thought was that the spell got better as the night passed. Then she opened her eyes.

She was still facing the tent, turning her back on Illidan but she was a little too far from it for her liking. She was going to stretch her arm to see if she was able to touch the texture, in case her eyes were playing a trick on her, making the distance seems bigger. But as she was moving her arm, she touched something and with horror, she finally looked after the source of heat.

Over her was Illidan’s wing, the same wing she complained about. It was covering her, keeping all the warm and thus, keeping her warm. Illidan was clearly still sleeping and apparently, didn’t move during the night.

What happened was simple. Unconsciously, Maïev searched for warm and rolled to the nearest source, Illidan. But she bump into the wing on the floor and, in an automatic response, the wing moved to not get crushed and put itself above the Warden. As she started to feel the warm, she stopped and kept sleeping.

But at the exact moment she realized she was using Illidan to get some warm, her instinct kicked in and in a second, she pulled herself out, hitting the side of the tent. Surprised by the sudden movement, Illidan woke up and jumped on his feet, damaging the tent really badly. His horns were stuck in the fabric while his wings, wide-opened, were ripping the side of the tent. Still not really awake, he tried to move, making thing worse and soon, he was swearing as he was doing his best to get his horns out of the way. Meanwhile, Maïev put her helm real quick to hide any possible red cheeks and then, sneaked out of the tent.

On the other side of the camp, Khadgar was standing in front of his own tent, drinking his first cup of coffee and watching the disaster happening in front of his eyes. He didn’t even sigh or react. It was bound to happen.

“Thankfully, we have some tailors…”

He took a drink of his coffee.

“This is going to be a long, long ride…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Unfortunately, english isn't my first language so if someone is interested in becoming my beta-reader for the language, hit me up on my Tumblr!  
> Or if you just want to talk about WoW, my fics, someone else fics or anything, you can still hit me up there!
> 
> https://thewritingof-therose.tumblr.com/
> 
> Later!


End file.
